The Begining
by DarkNekoraAngel
Summary: Its about this girl having a normal life and this demon comes and thinks she is Kagome read and find out!
1. The Begining

Hello my name is Ashley and I am 15 years old.Last night my mother told me a story about the legendary Inuyasha! I loved the story so much that I wanted to be Inuyasha but, I wanted to become Kagome even more!Well today will be exactly 50 years since all that happend.So I decided what more is better than spending your boring time pretending to be Kagome.Luckly I had a bow and some arrows and an outfit almost like hers.So I went out side pretending to be Kagome when all of a sudden I heard a noise in the building over there.

(me)Hello??...... Is anyone there?

The noise got louder like it was banging its body agianst the door.So I went up to the door a little scared but i took a breath and opend the door as the person came flying out the door.

(me)Watch where your going!!You can get someone really hurt you know!!

(person) Feh! What are you talking about!? I have been worried sick about you!! Why did you lock the well up!?

I looked and became really confused.Who is this person and where did he come from I wonderd. And he could at least change his temper!

(me)Look.I dont know who you are or why your here at my house.But all I know is that you should start talking to me nice or I wont talk at all!!

(person)What has gotten into you!?Its like you changed from the last 50 years!!

(me)50years!?!? Do I look 50 years old!? No and I dont know how you got that idea from! Who are you anyways and what are you doing here?

I stood up looking at him.He looked kinda funny but strange too.

(person) Look I dont know what your problem is but we have to get back!

(me)Not until you tell me who you are and what you want from me!!

He looked as confused as I was.But i still didn't know who he was or why he was even here to begin with and how he got here.

(person)Fine....I'm Inuyasha okay!

(me)Inuyasha?? You mean the legendary Inuyasha!? If your Inuyasha then where is Kagome?

(Inuyasha)Legendary? You mean your not Kagome?

(me)No! I dressed up like her becuase I liked her and everything.Hold on I will change


	2. The Feeling

I went back to my room and got changed.I ran down the stairs hoping he was still there.

(me) Okay! Much better!

I smiled and noticed his ears.I walked up to him and looked closely at them.

(inuyasha)Something wrong?

(me)Not really....

I put my hands on his ears and rubbed them gently and stopped.Then I looked at his eyes and teeth.

(me)Interresting......

(inuyasha) Will you stop doing that! Your freaking me out!

(me)Sorry... I can't help it.Your very diffrent then I have ever seen before....

(inuyasha)Well stop! Its annoying!! Now come on we have to find Kagome!!

He grabbed my arm and took me to the well and jumped in.

(me) What are you doing!?!?! Your gonna get us killed or something!!!

(inuyasha) Shut up will ya!?

Being really scared and not knowing where im gonna end up I let out a little scream but I stopped realizing that what I just did was stupid.But then I noticed that I wasn't in the same well anymore.

(me) Where am I???

(inuyasha) We are at my time 500 years ago now come on!

Once we got out I noticed a strange feeling like something was nearby.I looked around but didn't see nothing.I took a large step to my right and noticed that feeling got stronger.So I decided to go with my instinks and run towards that feeling.

(inuyasha)Where are you going!?Hello? Dont make me chase you!!

(me) I can feel something is here!!

Not knowing what I was going to find I started to run faster as the feeling got stronger and I finally stopped.Looking around I found nothing but this feeling was really strong.Inuyasha finally caught up.

(me)What took you so long?

(inuyasha)Shut up!Now why did you stop?

I looked up noticing something was shining and glowing this redish/pinkish color.Not knowing what I was gonna find I start to climb the tree with Inuyasha behind

I hope you like the story so far . its gonna get very interresting further down.enjoy!! c-ya!


	3. The Feeling Stopped

I finally reached almost to the top when I decided to stop and look around and watching Inuyasha get mad at me.

(inuyasha)Will you hurry up!Your waisting time here!!

(me)You know.You could at least try to be a little nicer.Your not really helping here you know!!

(inuyasha)Feh!

I looked around somemore with this strange feeling.I knew there was something here but what.I cant lay my finger on it yet.Then I saw the glow agian on the other side of the tree.

(me) Okay I think I see something now.Its to far away to tell what it is though.

I tried my best to get on the other side trying to avoid falling off.I finally reached where it was glowing as Inuyasha watched me.

(me)I think its a person.She looks really familure though.I dont know from where.

(inuyasha) Let me see.....

Inuyasha got here and sat next to me as there was silence for a moment.He looked so pale like he knew her or something.

(inuyasha) KAGOME!!!!!!!

My eyes widen as I looked at her agian.She looked extremly pale you'd think she was almost lifeless.She had an arrow through her stomache attached to the tree.So I checked her pulse...

(me)She's alive! We have to get her down right away!!

I looked at inuyasha.He was in shock and I could see a tear comming down his cheak.So I took the arrow out and I slapped Inuyasha.

(me) Snap out of it!! If you want her to live then help me!!

Feeling bad about what I just did it was the only way to get through to him.He took her in his arms and jumped down the tree leaving me to climb down.

(me) Yeah like he would care about me. I'm just a new person here ohwell I need the exorsize anyways.

I finally got down but there was no sighn on Inuyasha and Kagome anywhere.

(me) Oh ok I see.Leave the person you dont care about here argg can my day get any worse!

Well it did.I heard something a little ways from me.I looked around thinking it was just Inuyasha.I started to walk towards the noise.Unfamilur with my surroundings I knew I was gonna get lost but who cares.I heard some sort of a sword comming out of its holder or something.


	4. The Plan

(me)Who...who's there??I know there someone here!

I took a deep breath.I almost forgot I had braught my bow and arrow.I Took an arrow just incase.I started to walk towards the noise.

(me)Come out! I know your there! Show yourself!!

(person) My your are a fisty one arn't you.

(me)Who are you?And what are you doing here??

(person)Well Ashley, My name is Noraku.

I took a step back with out letting my guard down.I was really confused.

(me)How do you know my name? And what do you want with me??

(noraku) I know everything about you.But I need your help that only you could do.

(me)My help?With what?I dont even know you!

(noraku)I am on the good side,you see,Inuyasha has something of mine and only you have the power to do it.Inuyasha, Believe it or not he is really evil,He plans on distroying me and this world!

In shock and very confused I didn't know who to trust anymore.Noraku doesn't seem evil but neither does Inuyasha.

(me) Hmmm.....I dont know you well enough to trust you and plus I'm not going to kill anyone!

(noraku) I'm not asking you to kill.Only to take back whats mine.You see,he has my sword and jewl shards and the only person that could take it back is you.

(me) So you want me to steal your so called sword and jewl shards?whats in this for me??

(noraku) Well,the girl that you found....

Very confused I did not know what he was going to say.I started to put my bow and arrow down since my arm was getting tired.

I hope you like the story so far . If you want to cantact me please do! hope you enjoy my story bye!


	5. The Change

(me)Yeah....What about her?

(noraku)Well that arrow that was in her stomache had poison on it.If you give my my sword and jewl shards back I can save her.

(me)So if I dont help you she will die!?

(noraku) Yes thats right.I'm the only one that can save her.

(me)I guess I have no choice but to help you then.But how?Inuyasha is much stronger than me.

He started to walk up to me and I aimed my arrow at him just incase.

(noraku)This sacred jewl shard will help you.Its all you need to stop him and get my sword back.

He came face to face and put the jewl shard in my heart.Then he dissapeard in thin air.Still confused I didn't know what to do now.But I felt something running through my vains.

(me)Whats happening!?!? I feel diffrent!!!

I hit the ground wishing this wierd feeling and pain would just go away.Then it stopped and I felt diffrent.

(me)Whats this?I can hear 10 times better! and my scence of smell! Its stronger as well.This is freaky.

I got up looking for a river when I spot one and stood up walking towards it.Not knowing what I was about to see I took a deep breath and looked at my reflection and screamed so loud the birds flew away.

(me) I.....I look like a cat!!!My ears! They look like Inuyasha's ears!!And my eyes! Its a goldish color and my nails are longer! Is this really me!?!? At least my hair stayed black! This is really freaky!! I really dont want to steal from Inuyasha but I have to for kagome's sake!

I got up and started to walk out of the forest.I fiinally found my way out as I came across two people,a 2 tailed cat,and a fox person of some sort.

(me) Hello.Do you know where I can find this dog-demon called Inuyasha?

(inuyasha) Depends on who's asking and what you want with me!

Well more to be added soon . hope your enjoying the story!!


	6. The Pain

I turned around veing very startled that Inuyasha said that right behind me with out me knowing.

(me) Hello Inuyasha its nice to see you agian.How is Kagome?

(inuyasha) Do I know you or something? And how did you know about Kagome?

I was very confused since I thought he would reconize me.But then I forgot that I was Hanyou! No wonder he didn't reconize me!

(me)Oh yeah I forgot.I'm Ashley,The girl you met earlier you know, I'm the one you thought I was Kagome.

(inuyasha) How can that be?You completly changed into a demon!

He sniffed the air while I was looking around to see if I could spot Kagome.

(me) What are you doing!?

(inuyasha) Well your scent hasn't changed.But how did you become a demon?

(me) I dont really know....

(Sango) Hello. I'm Sango. This is Miroku but best stay away he can be a pervert if you know what I mean.This is Shippo he is a fox demon.And this is Kirara my 2 tailed cat.

(me)Hello nice to meet you all! So Kagome hasn't awaken yet.She is infected with poison am I right?

This old lady came out of the hut.She was wearing something like Inuyasha but the top was white instead.

(Kaede) Yes thats right.She hasn't even moved an inch.Oh and my name is Kaede.

(me) Thats what I was afriad of.

I sat down knowing what I was gonna have to do.But they dont seem evil to me.Something just doesn't seem right.

(miroku) How did you know that?You havn't even seen her yet.

(me) I just know okay! There is only one way to save her that I know of.

I felt that same pain agian only a little diffrent.I couldn't stand the pain it was unbearble the only thing I could do was scream in pain.

Wow getting interresting now huh . lol hope your still enjoying the story! please R&R thanks!!!!


End file.
